superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Master
Mirror Master is a supervillain. His gimmick is that all of his weapons are mirror or light oriented. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, little is known about Sam Scudder's origins. He became involved in petty-crimes at a young age in Central City. Incarcerated, he worked at a mirror factory when he accidentally mixed in the wrong chemical in a mirror and accidentally stumbled upon an interesting new use for mirrors. He found he could travel into mirrors! He studied the mirror and learned how to create mirrors that could create a variety of effects. He used his mirror technology to create a new criminal persona, the 'Mirror Master'.As revealed in The Flash, #105 (February/March 1959). Through his research, Scudder discovered that the Mirror World was only accessible through mirrors. He escaped prison by traveling there. While in this 'Mirror World' he met the telepathic Orinocas, who are native to this dimension. He lured the Flash to the dimension, hoping the speedster could transport him home. His plan was successful, but the Flash just put him right back in prison.As revealed in The Flash, #126 (February 1962). During his trial, Scudder used mirrors to control the mind of his lawyer, Paul Barrett. He had the man make appearances throughout Central City dressed as several of the Flash's Rogues, all of whom were currently imprisoned. This intrigued of the Flash, who began his investigations by questioning Barrett. The lawyer captured the speedster, and, dressed in a Flash costume, went to the prison to question Scudder. In his cell, Barrett and Scudder switched clothes, and so he was able to walk out of prison dressed as his enemy. His freedom didn't last for long, for as soon as the Flash freed himself, Scudder was captured again and sent to prison again.As revealed in The Flash, #130 (August 1962). While in his prison cell, Scudder is somehow transported to the Central City Park. He immediately heads to a criminal tailor to get himself a new Mirror Master costume. At the tailor's, Scudder encounters five of his fellow rogues, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave, the Pied Piper, and the Top. All five criminals share similar stories. The Mirror Master proposes that instead of going their separate ways, they pull off their next caper, as a team - as the Rogues. The Flash receives a weak telepathic message from Solovar, the King of Gorilla City. Solovar informs the Flash that Grodd has transferred his mind to a gorilla in Central City, and plans to use the soldiers of Gorilla City to mount an offensive against the world. The Flash is able to find Grodd at the Central City rail yards. Grodd teleports the Rogues to the rail yards, to run interference for him. The Flash moves past them so fast that, as they discharge their signature weapons, they end up taking each other out. Having run the gauntlet to reach Grodd, the Flash finds that he has lost his super speed. Using the Rogues, Grodd has been suppressing the Flash's super-speed, little by little, at each encounter, with a power dampening radiation. Eventually the Flash is able to distract Grodd, breaking his concentration. The Flash beats Grodd senseless, then races back to Gorilla City. With Grodd unconscious, the inhabitants of Gorilla City have regained their mobility. Solovar returns Grodd's consciousness to his own body, then increases the security of Grodd's prison.As revealed in The Flash, #155 (September 1965), A few years later, Mirror Master shows up as a member of the Injustice Gang. Every villainous schemes this team comes up with is thwarted by the Justice League and they are sent back to prison.As revealed in Justice League of America, #111 (May/June 1974); JLA 80-Page Giant, #2/2 (November 1999); Justice League of America, #143 (June 1977) and #158 (September 1978). Powers and Abilities Powers No Special Powers. Abilities * Disguise: Mirror Master has altered his appearance through use of his gimmick mirrors to fool others on multiple occasions. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Thievery Paraphernalia Equipment None Weapons * Mirror Gun: This device allows him to keep any opponent in a mirror (or the 6th Dimension) after they see their reflection in that mirror. It also has the ability to cast a bright light. Episode Appearance Earth-One Appearances: *''Justice League of America, #111'' (May/June 1974) *''Justice League of America, #143'' (June 1977) *''Justice League of America, #158'' (September 1978) Earth-1A Appearances: *''Super Friends, #8'' (November 1, 1977) -- indirectly referenced ** In this SuperFriends issue, we are told that the Red Tornado's appearance follows the events in [[Justice League of America, 146| Justice League of America, #146]] (September, 1977). In the JLA #146 we are introduced to the Injustice Gang. * Super Friends (TV Series): Season 8, The Legendary Super Powers Show: ** Episode: Reflections in Crime (September 15, 1984) Notes * The 'Mirror Master' was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. * He made his first appearance in The Flash, #105 (February/March 1959). External Links * The Mirror Master disambiguation page at DC Database * See [https://www.hyperborea.org/flash/mirror1.html The 'Mirror Master' at Those Who Ride the Lightning] Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Flash enemies Category:DC characters